Ordevaas Portalseeker
Ordevaas Portalseeker, Blood Knight of Quel'Thalas (born as Ordevaas Whitehair in 394 in Tranquillien, Quel'Thalas) is a blood elf paladin created by Joshua Underwood in the beta test of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. "Ordevaas" is "Saavedro" spelled backwards; Underwood considers Ordevaas to be the "anti-hero" in response to his human paladin, Saavedro of Stratholme. This character will be deleted in January 2007 when the beta test servers are wiped out in preparation for the release of the expansion; however, Underwood and his stepfather, Jimmy Anderson, have preordered their copies of the expansion. They are expected to arrive on January 18, two days after the release of the expansion itself. Underwood intends to recreate this character on the Khadgar server, along with the Draenei paladin Velenkayn. History Born as a high elf in the town of Tranquillien, south of the Thalassian capital of Silvermoon, Ordevaas Whitehair became a powerful warrior and earned distinction in battle against the Amani trolls a hundred years before the First War. When his brother Kiéran disappeared while investigating the Amani catacombs northeast of Tranquillien shortly before the First War, Ordevaas laid down his sword and travelled through the Elfgates to Stratholme. Sekhesmet, the High Priest of Stratholme, took Ordevaas under his wing and trained him alongside his young human apprentice, Saavedro. After Quel'Thalas joined Stromgarde and Gilneas in seceding from the Alliance, Ordevaas, along with his fellow priests and sorceresses trained in Dalaran, refused the orders from the Convocation of Silvermoon and remained with the Alliance. Along with Saavedro, Ordevaas was dispatched to Stormwind as an ambassador from the priesthood by Sekhesmet, now a member of the high priesthood of Lordaeron. They had been there several years, enjoying the peace following the defeat of the Horde, when disaster struck. The Invasion of the Black Prince Prince Arthas Menethil, son of King Terenas II of Lordaeron, became corrupted by the undead Scourge that had arisen in the northern provinces of Lordaeron. Wielding the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, Arthas was dispatched by the Dreadlord Tichondrius to take the remains of the necromancer Kel'Thuzad to Quel'Thalas, and place his corpse within the mystic waters of the Sunwell - the source of the magic that sustained the high elves. Arthas created a path of destruction from the borders of the Eastern Plaguelands (as they are now) all the way to Silvermoon itself. His corpse submerged in the holy waters of the Sunwell, Kel'Thuzad was resurrected as a nightmarish lich, and the waters of the Sunwell were fouled - cutting every surviving elf off from their source of magic. In Stormwind, Ordevaas was wracked by violent seizures as the severing of his connection to the Sunwell sent a psychic backlash that threw him into a coma. Unconscious for several months, Ordevaas awoke in the Cathedral of Light, where Archbishop Benedictus had administered to him with the aid of Saavedro. Saavedro, a haunted look in his eyes, explained what had happened in the north - the undead Scourge had destroyed the kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Ordevaas knew of Quel'Thalas - the Sunwell would not have been destroyed if Quel'Thalas was intact - but Lordaeron was a greater shock. When asking what had happened to Sekhesmet, Saavedro told him. Grief-stricken and now cut off from magic, Ordevaas left Stormwind and travelled to the Eastern Plaguelands, where he remained with other high elf refugees at the Quel'Danil Lodge - one of few places of life left in northern Lordaeron. The Quel'Danil Lodge was along the road to Quel'Thalas, blocked by debris immovable by a single man. But on the other side, life lingered still. The pass to Quel'Thalas was unblocked six years after the loss of the Sunwell, and a courier ran through from Silvermoon. It spoke of the new Kingdom of Quel'Thalas that had risen from the ashes, and the rise of the sin'dorei - the blood elves. Their leader, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, son of the late King Anasterian, had promised the blood elves a future in the new realm of Outland, the remnants of the world of Draenor. Ecstatic that his beloved Quel'Thalas had survived and that there was a new world awaiting his race, Ordevaas returned to Silvermoon and became one of the sin'dorei. In light of this spiritual rebirth, he renamed himself Ordevaas Portalseeker. Like Saavedro had done, Ordevaas set aside the robes of the priest and took up armor and weapons as a holy warrior - a paladin. The difference is, Ordevaas had stolen the powers of the Light from a captive naaru in Silvermoon, and thus became a member of the Order of the Blood Knights. When he arrived in Silvermoon, he discovered his brother Kiéran, who had disappeared three decades earlier, had been found alive, imprisoned by the Scourge. He had taken up the mantle of the warlock, his shadow magic and ability to summon demons becoming the perfect companion of Ordevaas and his powers over the Light. Homecoming Note: This is from the perspective of Underwood playing Ordevaas; none of the experiences are unique to this character. Ordevaas arrived on Sunstrider Isle, the location of the Sunspire that guarded the Sunwell, where he began his training in the ways of the Blood Knight. He was instructed in the ways of defeating his thirst for magic, and yet sapping the magical powers of his opponents. His proficiency with the mana tapping ability now used by blood elves became deadlier when used along with his skill with weapons, which had not been forgotten in his thirty years as a priest in Lordaeron and Stormwind. He was especially proficient in two-handed swords, and once he took up the mantle of the Blood Knight he began retraining himself accordingly. Early in his training, Ordevaas was dispatched to deal with the corrupted wraiths that had inhabited the Falthrien Academy. A blood elf named Felendren the Banished, who had become one of the crazed magic-hungry lunatics known as the Wretched, had set up in the Academy and the wraiths were there to do his bidding. Ordevaas entered the Academy alone with only a sword and some luck, and wiped out the wraiths defending the summit of the floating academy before confronting Felendren himself. The mana tap ability he had learned upon returning to Silvermoon served him well, and Felendren fell dead at his feet. Moving into the Ruins of Silvermoon - the western districts that were left in ruins when the blood elves reclaimed the city - Ordevaas continued his war against the vile Wretched, cleansing the area of crazed arcane guardians and other invaders as he fought his way to their leader, Aldaron the Reckless. With Aldaron dead, Ordevaas moved on to Fairbreeze Village, where he conducted more campaigns against the Wretched at the Sunsail Anchorage - the port in Eversong that had been ruined and abandoned since the Third War. He was also called to do battle with the long-time enemies of the defenders of Quel'Thalas - the Amani forest trolls. Commissioned by a dying Darkspear troll to kill the chieftain of the Amani in Eversong Woods, Zul'Marosh, Ordevaas essentially ended the reign of the Amani in Eversong. The First Trial While in Fairbreeze Village, Ordevaas received a summons to Silvermoon from Knight-Lord Bloodvalor, a leader of the Blood Knight Order, in the Blood Knights' headquarters in Farstriders' Square. Bloodvalor dispatched him to a cave in northern Ghostlands, where he would light a brazier to conduct his first trial. As he lit the brazier, he was attacked by a Blood Knight named Sangrias Stillblade. Though he was confused at first, and the fight was brutal, Ordevaas killed Stillblade in single combat. When he returned to Silvermoon, it was revealed that killing Stillblade was the trial - which would lead to gaining the ability to resurrect. Tapping the power of the captive naaru M'uru beneath Blood Knight headquarters, Ordevaas was able to develop some kind of potion that resurrected Stillblade - his body having been brought to Silvermoon by other Blood Knights. Ordevaas learned how to resurrect others as part of his manipulation of the captured naaru energy. The Ghostlands Ordevaas was dispatched to his hometown of Tranquillien, now the center of the blood elf resistance against the Scourge. Early operations sent him against the plagued animals of the lands, the gnolls that had taken the Underlight Mines to the west of Tranquillien, and - of course - the Scourge that had taken over the blood elf settlements of Suncrown, Goldenmist, and Windrunner. While exploring Windrunner Spire - the former citadel of the famous Windrunner family - Ordevaas found a necklace that had been a gift to Sylvanas, the Queen of the Forsaken, from her sister Alleria - who had disappeared in Outland twenty years earlier. After his business was done, he travelled to the Undercity and delivered the pendant to the Dark Lady. Traitor's End Six years earlier, when Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas, a high elf named Dar'khan Drathir, embittered and power-hungry, took two artifacts - the Stone of Flame and the Stone of Light - that were powerful wards against the Scourge. Ordevaas located both artifacts in two ziggurats along the Dead Scar, and delivered them to Magister Kaendris at the Sanctum of the Sun to forge into a sword capable of harming Dar'khan. Once this artifact was created, Ordevaas travelled with his old friend Kyralt, a priest from Silvermoon, and attacked the Scourge fortress of Deatholme in the southern Ghostlands. The blood elf party - consisting of Ordevaas and Kyralt, another Blood Knight, a hunter and a mage - assassinated all four of Dar'khan's lieutenants in the various structures in the vile fortress before moving on the Tower of the Damned - Dar'khan's citadel at the center of the establishment. Ordevaas and the party killed both of the traitor's necromancer defenders before finally focusing on Dar'khan himself. The undead elf and the Blood Knight were locked in combat, necromancer's staff versus holy blade, with the fate of Quel'Thalas in the balance. Aided by the valiant blood elves united with him, Ordevaas decapitated Dar'khan and delivered his head to Kaendris. As a reward, Ordevaas received a Sin'dorei Warblade, a two-handed sword of immense power, while Kyralt received the Staff of the Sun. Hero of the Sin'dorei Ordevaas delivered the traitor's head to Lor'themar Theron, Regent of Quel'Thalas, in Silvermoon. Realizing that this had solidified the blood elves' position within the Horde, Lor'themar sent Ordevaas as an envoy to the Horde - first to Sylvanas in the Undercity to have her place her seal on Lor'themar's letter to the leaders of the Horde...before it was to be delivered to Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, in his capital of Orgrimmar. Attired in the robes of a Tranquillien apothecary, Ordevaas arrived in Orgrimmar onboard a goblin zeppelin from the Undercity across the seas to Durotar in Kalimdor. Going directly to Thrall's fortress of Grommash Hold in the Valley of Wisdom, Ordevaas delivered Lor'themar's letter, bearing Sylvanas' seal, to the Warchief. While Thrall seemed reluctant, he admitted that the blood elves had proven their worth to the Horde, and proved that the blood elves needed the Horde as much as the Horde needed them. Grudgingly, Thrall welcomed Ordevaas to the ranks of the Horde. Returning to Silvermoon, Ordevaas continued his battles against the Scourge and other forces in the Ghostlands. Current Place of Residence Feeling a synergy with the Forsaken because of their aid in Tranquillien and the fact that their leader is the former Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Ordevaas Portalseeker lives in the Undercity beneath the Ruins of Lordaeron. However, he is currently in Tranquillien as he continues to cleanse the blighted lands of southern Quel'Thalas. Category:Warcraft